La Apuesta
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Adrien y Marinette son amigos desde la infancia, desde que eran niños, siempre realizaban tontas apuestas para divertirse, pero ahora que estaban en la universidad Adrien iba a proponer algo diferente. - ¡TE RETO A PRESENTARLE UNO DE TUS DISEÑOS A MI PADRE! – / - ¿O qué? – / - Deberás salir conmigo a una cita – contestó. (Adrienette, AU sin miraculous)
1. Chapter 1: La Propuesta

Hola, las dos historias que publique fueron bien recibidas y me pidieron que siguiera escribiendo así que aquí estamos. Este es un AU sin miraculous, espero que les guste, no era mi intención de hacer una historia con varios capítulos pero no puedo dejar de escribir, como siempre acepto reviews que me ayuden a mejorar.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Raiting T por si las moscas.

* * *

La Apuesta.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste son los mejores amigos desde la infancia, en realidad Marinette ha sido casi que la única amiga que ha tenido el rubio, o al menos hasta que su padre lo dejara asistir a la secundaria y conociera a Nino y a Alya.

Marinette ha sido su amiga desde los 5 años ya que los papas de la chica trabajaban como cocineros en la mansión Agreste, debido a esto, la niña de las coletas siempre estaba en la mansión y como Adrien recibió escuela en casa, la peli azul era la única persona de su misma edad con la que convivía, esto hizo que ambos hicieran travesuras juntos, uno de sus tantos juegos favoritos era retarse a hacer cosas tontas o imposibles para su edad, como escalar un árbol o desacomodar el escritorio de trabajo del papá del rubio o entrar a la cocina y robarse las galletas de la repisa sin ser vistos entre otros retos.

Este era el juego preferido de ambos, y con el tiempo, estos retos crecieron junto con ellos y agregaron apuestas, en ocasiones se imponían un tiempo límite para cumplir el reto, si no lo cumplían en el tiempo establecido, el perdedor o la perdedora debía hacer todo lo que el otro le pidiese, usualmente, Marinette era la que salía victoriosa, esto era siempre, por alguna razón, Adrien siempre perdía ante la chica y terminaba haciendo lo que ella le pedía, casi siempre era que tenía que actuar de maniquí para los diseños de la chica y aunque le molestaba ese trabajo, lo hacía solo para ver a la chica sonreír.

Pero todo eso va a cambiar con el próximo reto que van a hacer, ya que este modificara la dinámica de su amista ya sea para bien o para mal.

* * *

La propuesta.

Era una tarde de abril, Marinette y Alya salían de clases, ambas estaban en la misma universidad, aunque cursaban diferentes carreras, ambas tenían bloques libres a la misma hora.

\- ¡Oye Marinette!, ya es miércoles - la peli azul miro a su amiga un poco confundida con lo que su amiga le dijo - ¿no se supone que Adrien y tú ya debieron hacer su tonta apuesta semanal? – dijo Alya con una leve sonrisa y una mirada picara.

\- ¿Por qué tan interesada en el asunto? – pregunto.

\- Solo digo, uds siempre empiezan sus tontas apuestas los lunes en la mañana, es solo que es un poco extraño que ya sea miércoles y nada – dijo la morena, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No lo sé, Adrien me dijo que nos viéramos en el parque del campus para almorzar, tal vez hagamos la apuesta entonces – Marinette contestó con un gesto de desinterés.

La verdad, Marinette no estaba tan emocionada por la apuesta de esta semana, con los trabajos de la universidad, su reciente ruptura con Luka y la búsqueda de una nueva compañera de cuarto ya que Alya se mudara con su novio Nino en una semana, la tienen muy estresada y distraída que no se siente capaz de aguantar la presión de hacer todo lo posible para ganarle a Adrien, con un suspiro resignado se dirigió al parque donde diviso la cabeza del rubio y la gorra roja que su moreno amigo usaba siempre.

\- Hermano, ¿de verdad propondrás eso? – Nino miro a su amigo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza – quiero decir, has estado enamorado de Marinette desde que te conozco y con lo de Luka y la mudanza de Alya.

– Sabes que eso me afecta a mí también, perderé a mi compañero de cuarto y la renta es muy costosa – el rubio trato de desviar el tema a otra cosa.

– No te desvíes del tema, además, eres rico; no pagábamos renta por el lugar ya que la propiedad es de tu padre – su amigo lo veía con una mirada de que no dejaría el tema en paz.

– Vamos Nino, tengo que hacerlo – contestó – siento que, si no lo hago ahora, perderé mi oportunidad para siempre – Nino suspiró resignado, su amigo tenía la costumbre de exagerar las cosas, aunque conociendo a ese par, tal vez no era una exageración.

En ese momento llegaron la peli azul y la novia del moreno, este se levantó y recibió a su chica con un beso y un abrazo que, para ser sinceros, incomodo un poco a sus dos amigos solteros, aunque el rubio deseaba que eso cambiara pronto y tal vez con la apuesta de esta semana lo lograría.

– Hola amor, también te extrañe – contestó Alya con una enorme sonrisa y con un brillo en sus ojos.

– ¡Dios! Son tan melosos, me dan ganas de vomitar de ternura – la pareja ignoró el comentario sarcástico de su amiga peli azul mientras que su rubio amigo solo pudo reír.

– Lo sentimos Marinette, sé que lo de Luka aun es reciente y no quieres ver cosas que te hagan recordarlo – Nino se disculpó con Marinette.

– Nah, solo lo dije para molestar, uds son muy tiernos y no tengo el corazón como para interponerme con su bella historia de amor – el tono de la peli azul era de broma.

– ¡Y bien Agreste! ¿Tienes esa apuesta lista o qué? – la pregunta de la morena hizo que el rubio se atragantara con el agua que estaba bebiendo en el momento.

– ¡ALYA! – la peli azul regaño a su amiga por la pregunta que le hizo a su pobre amigo, eso y la verdad esperaba que a Adrien se le olvidara, por lo menos hasta la otra semana.

– ¡Por favor! – exclamo – ya es miércoles y se supone que Adrien es el que propone la apuesta y mi curiosidad me está matando – la verdad era que Alya estaba impaciente por ver que tonta apuesta tenía el rubio en mente.

– ¡Bien! ¡LO HAREMOS! – Marinette sabía que se arrepentiría más tarde, pero era mejor acabar con esto de una vez – ¿Qué propones Agreste?

– La verdad es que, no se me ocurre nada – el joven estaba nervioso, no sabía si podía hacer lo que tenía pensado.

– Vamos Agreste, hazlo de una buena vez – la morena estaba un poco impaciente.

– Si, hermano, ya es miércoles, debieron hacer esto el lunes – la mirada fulminante del rubio fue ignorado por el moreno.

– ¡Vamos Agreste que no tenemos todo el día – Adrien se estaba desesperando – ¡Termina con esta ya!

Adrien no pudo más, se levantó de golpe y con el rostro rojo como un tomate, miro a la chica de las coletas y propuso lo que tenía en menta para la chica.

\- ¡TE RETO A PRESENTARLE UNO DE TUS DISEÑOS A MI PADRE! – Adrien grito el reto sorprendiendo a Marinette por el semejante escándalo que hizo en medio parque.

Quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que el rubio le dijo, era lo que menos se esperaba que le dijera su mejor amigo, luego recordó que usualmente la apuesta venia con un castigo en el caso de que la apuesta no se cumpliera.

\- ¿O qué? – pregunto la peli azul a su amigo rubio, este la miro con una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro que le hizo recordar a Plagg, el gato del chico.

\- Deberás salir conmigo a una cita – contestó.

Alya y Nino miraban a ambos chicos con asombro, aunque era por diferentes razones, el moreno sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero la manera en el que lo dijo fue inesperado, para la morena si fue algo nuevo, y es que cada semana, ambos chicos apostaban algo sin sentido, casi siempre eran apuestas tontas, como teñirse el cabello de verde, o andar la ropa al revés por unos días, pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Adrien sabía que no iba a perder, ya sea si Marinette cumple o no la apuesta, sabía que él no iba a perder, por un lado, al fin le enseñaría uno de sus diseños al Agreste mayor e impulsaría su carrera al recibir el apoyo de su padre y por el otro, cumpliría su más grande anhelo y ese es salir con su hermosa amiga, la chica del que ha estado enamorado desde los 12 años.

\- ¿Entonces? - Adrien estiro su mano para estrechar el de la chica - ¿tenemos un trato?

La chica se sonrojo y es que no se lo esperaba, nunca pensó que su fantasía de la infancia se haría realidad, se había rendido con su crush con el rubio después de que vio al chico besar a Chloe en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alix.

\- ¡BIEN! – exclamo, estrechando la mano del chico con su rostro sonrojado por la propuesta de su amigo rubio – ¡pero si yo gano debes decirle a tu padre que quieres estudiar física en vez de negocios! – la chica le devolvió la sonrisa gatuna al joven Agreste.

Adrien trago duro al pensar en enfrentar a su padre de esa manera, él ya pensaba en decirle a su padre que deseaba estudiar física en lugar de negocios, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que su padre se enojara, pero no podía retractarse ahora, no cuando su recompensa seria salir con la chica de sus sueños, o verla feliz al realizar su sueño.

-Acepto el trato – contesto.

* * *

Bien, termine el primer capítulo, intentare subir los capítulos rápido ya que no me gusta esperar tanto por capítulos nuevos así que no le hare eso a uds, por favor dejen sus reviews y déjenme saber que les parece. Aprecio cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2: Miedo

Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic. No espero hacerlo tan largo, tal vez unos 5 capítulos a lo mucho. Pero bueno, a lo que vinimos.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

* * *

Cap 2. Miedo

Era viernes y Marinette aun no tenía el diseño que le iba a mostrar a Gabriel Agreste, su ídolo y el padre de su mejor amigo, el mismo que la impuso este estúpido y difícil reto y que, además, de castigo, le dijo que tendrían que tener una cita romántica (el rubio no especifico, pero lo asumió que es así) sino cumplía con la apuesta.

El mismo día de la apuesta Alya había interrogado a la chica de ojos azules en su departamento con la intención de entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

[Flashback]

\- Se puede saber que ¡MIERDA FUE LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR! – Alya exclamó/grito totalmente confundida con lo que sucedió hace solo un par de horas.

\- ¡Alya! Lenguaje, por favor – dijo la ojiazul, ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de su departamento, aun en shock por lo ocurrido, tenía a su gata Tikki en los regazos, acariciando su cabecita en un intento de distraerse y poder relajarse.

\- No ignores el tema Marinette, ¿qué demonios fue lo que paso?, ¡Adrien te invito a salir! – la morena miraba a su amiga, pensando en cómo es que no estaba en estado de pánico en este momento - ¡ADRIEN AGRESTE! El mismo del cual estabas enamorada en secundaria, el mismo que ha sido tu amigo desde los 5 años, ese ¡ADRIEN AGRESTE! Y tú, estas ahí sentada como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- ¡Estás loca! – exclamó – ¡Estoy en shock! Nunca pensé que esto pasaría – Alya se sentó junto su amiga y puso su mano en su hombro – Adrien nunca se interesó en mí durante nuestra infancia, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? Es decir, soy la misma torpe Marinette de siempre.

\- Eso no es cierto Marinette, has cambiado en los 7 años que tenemos de ser amigas – la chica de lentes trato de consolar a su amiga – eres muy hermosa, desarrollaste bien en este tiempo – la chica señalo sus pechos y su parte trasera con la mirada, haciendo que la peli azul se sonrojara.

\- Estas diciendo que Adrien solo me pidió una cita conmigo, porque desarrolle mejor que lo esperado – Alya rodó los ojos al escuchar a su mejor amiga decir eso, siempre torciendo las palabras para crear más drama y torturase más de lo normal.

\- No, digo que tal vez Adrien te ve, ahora, menos como una hermana y más como la linda mujer que eres – le pareció ver que la chica de coletas analizaba sus palabras, sonrojándose al rato de haberlas escuchado – sabes, a lo mejor, Agreste siempre te ha amado y hasta ahora tiene las pelotas necesarias para tomar acción.

\- ¡ALYA! – la futura reportera solo pudo reír.

[Fin del FLASHBACK]

Marinette se encontraba en su habitación, revisaba sus diseños para decidir cuál le mostraría a Gabriel, la verdad, sentía que ninguno era lo suficientemente buenos para el señor Agreste, a pesar de lo que sus amigos y familiares le decían acerca de lo increíbles que eran.

En ese momento Tikki se subió a la cama de su dueña pidiendo que la alimentara, Marinette suspiro cansada y se levantó a cumplir los deseos de su querida gata, no había llegado al estante donde estaba el alimento para gatos, cuando su teléfono sonó. Al inspeccionarlo, vio que su otra amiga Chloe la llamaba.

\- ¿¡Que sucede Chloe!? – pregunto una vez que contestó el celular.

\- Que manera de saludar a tus amigas Dupain-Cheng – la rubia le dijo con un tono de falsa ofensa – Quería saber cómo fue que Adrinkis te invito a salir y ¿por qué soy la última en enterarme?

\- ¡Me llamas a las tres de la mañana! Desde tu luna de miel, ¿solo para saber sobre lo que paso conmigo y Adrien? – pregunto la diseñadora con el ceño fruncido– vaya que eres chismosa Chlo.

– Sí, sí, ¡Habla! ¡Ahora! – le dijo su querida amiga rubia.

Marinette solo pudo suspirar resignada y empezar a contarle lo que paso a su rubia amiga. Después de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Alix y todo el drama que se desencadeno después, la rubia se disculpó con la peli azul, luego de que Adrien hablara con ella y le dejara en claro que entre los dos no iba a suceder nada y que él siempre ha estado enamorado de Marinette.

Ambas comenzaron a ser amigas ya que la rubia dejo de competir por el cariño del rubio, al entender que era solo un capricho y no amor de verdad, para que después comenzara a salir con el artista pelirrojo que estaba en la misma clase que ellos y que siempre amó a la rubia. La chica se dio cuenta de lo buena que era la joven diseñadora ya que ella fue la que la ayudo a ver que Nathaniel la quería, en fin, la rubia le debía el anillo que ahora se encontraba en su dedo.

\- ¡OH! ¡POR! ¡DIOS! – Marinette tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído para evitar quedar sorda por el grito de su amiga.

\- ¿Y aceptaste? ¿verdad? – la pregunta de Chloe fue contestada por un silencio total por parte de la peli azul - ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! – la recién casada se comenzó a perder la paciencia con su amiga - ¡dime por favor que aceptaste! – la rubia solo escucho un leve "sí" y luego comenzó a gritar como niña en navidad.

\- ¡Ya era hora!, Alya me debe dinero – perfecto, solo le faltaba saber que sus amigos se divertían con su situación.

\- Chloe, ¿no sé qué voy a hacer? Tengo miedo de enseñarle mis diseños al señor Agreste y ¡no sé cómo tomar la propuesta de Adrien! – la frustración de Marinette no podía ser mayor.

\- Tómalo por los hombros e introduce tu lengua en la boca de Adrien, no lo sueltes hasta que no le quede aire en los pulmones – Marinette estaba tan sonrojada que no pudo contestar a lo que su amiga le dijo - y con respecto a lo de Gabriel, solo enséñale lo que tienes, no es como si nunca ha visto tu trabajo, es decir tu diseñaste mi vestido de bodas.

Chloe tenía razón, el señor agreste vio el vestido y le había dicho un cumplido a la novia, claro, este al ser un hombre educado, era obvio que iba alagar a la novia, no lo dijo necesariamente por su vestido.

– ¿Mari, te puedo preguntar algo? – el tono de la rubia se había tornado seria de un pronto a otro – Claro – respondió.

– ¿Aun amas a Adrien? – pregunto la rubia.

Eso no se lo espero, ¿amar al rubio? La verdad no estaba segura si alguna vez lo amó, es decir, claro que le gustaba, y mucho, por dios, tenía los posters del chico en sus paredes cuando este modelaba para su padre, pero ¿amarlo? No estaba tan segura.

– ¡No lo sé! Con lo de Luka reciente no creo que pueda amar de nuevo, además, Adrien fue mi crush, y no paso a nada serio – Marinette no pudo evitar suspirar, siempre se preguntó como hubiera sido estar con el rubio, siendo algo más que amigos.

– Hazme un favor e inténtalo ¿quieres?, tal vez todo cambie para mejor – Marinette pudo escuchar la sonrisa de su amiga por teléfono – mira, me tengo que ir, Nath se está despertando y me gustaría sorprender a mi esposo con un poco de diversión mañanera – una vez más, la chica se sonrojo.

– ¡Dios!, ¡Chloe, no quería saber eso! – escucho la risa de su amiga para después colgar el teléfono, Marinette miro su cuaderno de diseños una última vez antes de dormir, con una fuerte determinación, la chica estaba decidida en cumplir la apuesta, es decir, ella nunca perdía ante el Agreste y no iba perder ahora.

* * *

Adrien se encontraba en su habitación en la mansión, decidió quedarse el fin de semana con su padre para así estar presente cuando Marinette le mostrara sus diseños, estaba confiado en que su bella amiga cumpliría la apuesta, siempre lo hacía.

Aunque, por otra parte, deseaba ganar esa cita con Marinette, así que, si no lo cumplía, no sería tan malo, además, tenía miedo de confrontar a su padre acerca del tema de la universidad. Adrien siempre le gusto la física, desde que recibía clases con su tutor en casa, así que, había decidido estudiar la materia en la universidad, pero su padre tenía otros planes, el quería que estudiara negocios para que un día pudiera asumir la empresa.

Eso lo deprimió un poco, pero quería complacer a su padre, aunque sabía que iba ser miserable por los próximos 6 años, mientras que su padre estuviera orgulloso, él sería feliz.

– ¡Adrien, la cena estará servida en 5 minutos, tu padre te esperará en la mesa principal! – Nathalie, la asistente y de su padre y prácticamente su segunda madre, le aviso desde la puerta.

– ¡Gracias, enseguida voy! – contestó.

En la mesa de los Agreste, se encontraban los dos, cenando en silencio, hasta que este fue roto por el menor al dirigirse a su padre.

– ¿Papá, te puedo pedir algo? – el rubio menor estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban, le costaba un poco respirar.

El señor Agreste levantó su mirada y la dirigió en dirección a Adrien– ¿Qué necesitas hijo? – el mayor solo espero a que contestara.

– Marinette vendrá mañana a mostrarte sus diseños y quiero que le eches un vistazo – Gabriel sonrió ante tal pedido, el no ignoraba lo que su hijo sentía por la joven diseñadora de cabello azul, la verdad, le enternecía la situación, le recordaba de cuando él estaba cortejando a su esposa.

– Claro, con mucho gusto – respondió.

Adrien se sorprendió – ¿lo dices en serio? – la incredulidad del joven no pasó desapercibida por su padre.

– ¡Claro que es en serio! Yo nunca bromeo, además, ya he visto sus diseños antes y creo que tiene potencial – la sonrisa de la cabeza de la familia Agreste era sincera ante los ojos de su hijo, él sabía que su padre no mentía.

– ¡Genial!, le diré a mí princesa que tú la estarás esperando mañana – dicho esto, se retiró de la mesa, ignorando la sonrisa de su padre al escuchar a su pequeño referirse a su amiga de la infancia como su princesa.

Adrien le envió un mensaje de texto a Marinette, diciéndole que mañana su papá la iba a recibir para discutir acerca de sus diseños, emocionado, Adrien se alistó para dormir con una enorme sonrisa de emoción y felicidad por la chica de sus sueños.

Mañana será un gran día, no podía esperar para ver a su princesa feliz.

* * *

Bien, fin del cap 2, creo qu cap más y termino esta historia, no pude dormir debido a mis locas ideas, literalmente me la pase toda la noche escribiendo, lo bueno es que ya es sábado y no tengo que trabajar, así que creo que podré terminar la historia hoy. Como siempre, espero sus reviews, déjenme saber si les gusto y si debo mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3: Luka y confesión

Aquí el capítulo 3, creo que me queda uno o dos capítulos más, espero que les guste, como siempre, espero por sus reviews.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

* * *

3\. Luka y confesión.

El sol de la mañana se coló por la ventana de Marinette, la luz empezó a molestarla un poco, se regañó a si misma por no haber cerrado las cortinas de su habitación, molesta por la luz intrusa, agarro la cobija y se tapó la cabeza con ella, bloqueando la luz lo suficiente como para seguir durmiendo; no fue hasta que escuchó el tono de su celular, al despertar vio la foto del chico que ha estado en su cabeza últimamente, con un sonrojo en su rostro contestó la llamada.

– ¿H—ho-la? – no sabía porque estaba nerviosa, era Adrien, su mejor amigo, se mejor amigo que era un exmodelo y que tal vez aún tenía un pequeño enamoramiento– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañada de que el rubio la llamara tan temprano.

– ¡¿Lista?! – el rubio sonaba muy emocionado.

– ¿Para qué? – Marinette estaba confundida, no sabía a qué se refería el rubio.

– ¡Para la reunión con papá! – la emoción del rubio era grande.

Al escuchar lo que dijo su guapo amigo, Marinette se levantó de golpe. En ese momento, dos cosas pasaron por su mente, ¿cómo era posible tener una reunión con el padre del Agreste? Y ¿Por qué de pronto pensó que el rubio era guapo? De verdad se estaba volviendo loca esa mañana.

– Alístate, estaré ahí en 5 minutos y no olvides tu cuaderno – y con eso dicho, colgó.

Marinette se levantó y se metió a la ducha para darse un baño rápido. Una vez lista, espero al chico mientras tomaba una taza de café que Alya había preparado antes de irse a la casa de Nino para ayudarlo a empacar.

Un toque en la puerta aviso a Marinette que Adrien ya había llegado, dejo la taza de café en la mesa, tomó su cuaderno y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero nunca se esperó quien iba estar del otro lado.

– ¿Luka? – Marinette no daba crédito a sus ojos, su exnovio, el musico, se encontraba en su puerta, con una rosa en su mano y un conejo de peluche en la otra.

– Hola mi flor – la sonrisa pícara del chico era amplia, Marinette solo quería arrancársela de un golpe.

– ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? – el rostro de Marinette estaba rojo de la furia que sentía al ver al musico en su puerta, ¿cómo se atrevía regresar después de lo que le hizo?

– Vamos bebé, te extrañe – Luka tomó con una mano el rosto de la peli azul por el mentón, acercando sus labios a los de la chica, Marinette sentía su sangre arder, alego la mano del chico e intento cerrar la puerta.

– ¡LÁRGATE! – grito – ¡NO TIENES DERECHO DE VENIR A BUSCARME A MI CASA, DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE! – Marinette veía rojo en ese momento, el recuerdo de la decepción de su exnovio le daban ganas de llorar.

Luka es un joven musico, cuya carrera estaba iniciando, se conocieron en una fiesta de la Universidad, Marinette le encantó como el joven de cabello azul era con ella, después de esa noche, el musico la invito a salir, poco después, iniciaron una relación.

Pero todo cambio cuando el chico empezó a salir de gira fue cuando Marinette se dio cuenta de los verdaderos colores del muchacho. Chloe le había pasado un video tomado de su celular, en el que se veía a Luka con varias chicas, jugando un juego de beber tragos del estómago de las chicas. Marinette estaba molesta por el video, desde que su novio se fue de viaje, el hombre no tuvo contacto con ella por dos semanas, Dos semanas sin saber que pasaba con el chico, la única fuente que le confirmaba que su novio estaba bien era la página de la banda, la ojiazul estaba a punto de cerrar el video cuando vio algo que no quiso.

Luka besaba a una chica en el video, ¡SU NOVIO BESABA A OTRA CHICA!, Marinette se sintió devastada, lloro por tres días, no salía de casa y no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, sino fuera por Adrien, quien sabe que hubiera pasado con la peli azul.

El recuerdo de como Adrien la abrazaba y la consolaba inundo su mente, por un momento su enojo fue remplazado por un calor en el pecho al recordar todos los cariños que le dio el rubio, pero luego sintió como Luka se adentró al apartamento y abrazo a la peli azul, hundió su rostro en el hombro de la chica, provocando que Marinette intentara quitárselo de encima.

– ¡ALÉJATE! ¡NO ME TOQUES! – Marinette gritaba y pataleaba, haciendo todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima – ¿¡CÓMO TEATREVES A VENIR A MI CASA Y PRETENDER COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO!? ¡TE FUISTE Y ME DEJASTE, NO ME LLAMASTE Y ME ENGAÑASTE!

La furia de Marinette era tan grande que no notó cuando Adrien entro a la habitación, el rubio al ver lo que el chico le hacía a su princesa no pudo resistir la ira y el odio que siempre sintió por el musico al robarle a su hermosa princesa.

Adrien agarro a Luka del cuello de la camisa, separándolo de Marinette y levantándolo del piso, sus ojos reflejaban odio puro y su fuerte respiración asusto al musico, Marinette no podía creer lo que veía, nunca pensó que su rubio amigo podría reaccionar así, él era siempre tan sereno y alegre, era la primera vez que lo veía enojado y la verdad, se veía un poco sexy.

– Aléjate de ella, o juro por Dios, que tomare tu guitarra y la incorporare permanentemente a tu cuerpo, ¡EN-TEN-DIS-TE! – Luka solo pudo asentir, y de un empujón, Adrien saco al imbécil del departamento de su princesa.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su princesa, tomándola de los hombros, inspecciono su rostro, verificando que se encontrara bien.

– Marinette, princesa, ¿estás bien? – el tonó preocupado del rubio saco a Marinette del trance en el que se encontraba.

– ¿Prin-prin-ce-sa? – estúpida lengua, el rostro de Marinette estaba más roja que la de un tomate y su voz tembló un poco luego de ver como el rubio la defendía del idiota de su ex.

Adrien se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que la llamo princesa – sí, bueno, para mi eres como una princesa – Marinette se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba nervioso cuando vio como el muchacho posaba su mano en su nuca, acto que solo realizaba cuando estaba nervioso.

– Marinette, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que posponga la reunión con mi papá? – Adrien la miro a los ojos y la chica sintió como su corazón se detenía mientras que se perdía en los hermosos ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

Marinette solo pudo abrazar al rubio, lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Adrien respondió al abrazo, con una mano en la espalda y con la otra en la cabeza de la peli azul, dándole pequeñas caricias para calmarla.

– ¡Gracias! – la chica se separó de los brazos del muchacho, extrañando el calor del abrazo inmediatamente – E-estoy bien, no pasó nada malo – la chica vio como el rostro del rubio se tornaba serio.

– ¡Ese imbécil no volverá a molestarte, me encargare de eso! – la forma en la que Adrien le dijo eso hizo que Marinette soltara un suspiro, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, y un deseo de besarlo la invadió.

– ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? – la pregunta de su princesa lo sorprendió, no pensó que le diría eso, no sabía que contestarle, así que decidió decirle la verdad.

– Porque me importas mucho Marinette, eres lo más importante para mí – la ojiazul no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba – Princesa… – el rubio poso su mano en la mejilla de su bella amiga – estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Marinette se atraganto con su respiración, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dos lagrimas recorrieron su rostro. Nunca pensó que Adrien pudiera amarla de esa manera, siempre pensó que su enamoramiento nunca iba a ser correspondido, pero aquí estaba él, confesando su amor por ella.

– Te amo desde que tenemos 12 años, pero siempre fui muy cobarde para decírtelo – el rostro de Adrien mostraba tristeza y miedo – pensé que si te lo decía ibas a odiarme, tenía miedo de perder mi razón de ser.

Marinette no pudo más, tomó el rostro de Adrien y lo besó, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que siempre había amado al rubio, que su enamoramiento de secundaria era mucho más que eso y se alegraba de que ahora podía verlo.

Por su parte, el rubio se quedó en shock al sentir los cálidos labios de su princesa contra los suyos, el sabor a canela lo embriago, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y corresponder el beso que había esperado casi toda su vida.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, Adrien se encontraba sobre Marinette en el sofá, ambos se besaban con pasión, devorándose los labios y quedándose sin oxígeno, razón por la cual tuvieron que romper el contacto de sus bocas.

– También te amo Adrien – la sonrisa del rubio ilumino su rostro, sus ojos miraban a la chica con ternura, uniendo sus frentes, ambos disfrutaron del momento antes de que este fuera interrumpido por la repentina entrada de la compañera de la diseñadora y su novio.

– ¡OH! ¡POR! ¡DIOS! – Alya no aguantaba la emoción, miraba a ambos chicos con una gran y picara sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

– Hermano, no creí que lo lograrías tan rápido – el moreno soltó con una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa igual a la de su novia.

Adrien se separó de Marinette inmediatamente, mientras que la peli azul se sentaba con la mirada fija en cualquier punto que no fuera ninguno de sus dos amigos, la pareja estaba sonrojados, no podían creer que sus amigos los habían visto de esa manera.

– Muy bien, hablen, ¡AHORA! – Alya exigió inmediatamente.

* * *

Capítulo 3 listo, siento que no di mi mejor esfuerzo con este cap, pero bueno. Pensé que podía terminar esta historia hoy mismo, pero, parece que no fue así, mañana tal vez no suba un capítulo nuevo ya que mañana tengo un viaje del trabajo y estaré ocupado todo el día, pero quien sabe, tal vez si escriba algo. Espero que les guste la historia, 2 cap más y termino.

Como siempre, espero sus reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4 : Recuerdos y reunión

Hola gente, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi historia "la Apuesta", gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, de verdad que agradezco su apoyo, y gracias por lo reviews. Tengo muchas ideas para otros fics, pero no trabajare en ellos hasta terminar esta historia, solo esperen un poco y les prometo que seguiré escribiendo para uds.

Bien sin más preámbulos, aquí está el cap 4. Como siempre, por favor deje sus review, acepto cualquier consejo para mejorar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

* * *

4\. Recuerdos y reunión.

Luego de horas con Alya y Nino en el interrogatorio, ambos morenos felicitaron a sus amigos por lo sucedido, para después irse con la excusa de dejarlos solos para que se diviertan, comentario que sonrojo a la nueva pareja al extremo, ocasionando una risa burlona por parte de los morenos.

Luego de un rato, Marinette y Adrien se encontraban completamente solos, a excepción de Tikki, la gata de la peli azul, que se encontraba acurrucada en los regazos de Adrien, disfrutando de como el rubio la mimaba.

Marinette contemplaba al rubio sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, Adrien le confeso que la amaba, es más, le dijo que la amaba desde que tenían 12 años y para su mayor sorpresa, ella lo había besado, ¡ELLA! ¡BESÓ! a ¡ADRIEN AGRESTE!, no lo podía creer.

\- Marinette ¿estás bien? – la pregunta del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Marinette postro su mirada en el rostro de Adrien, notó como este, con un sonrojo en su rostro, removía a la gata de sus regazos para ponerse de pie y acercarse a la peli azul, ella solo pudo sonrojarse más y ponerse más nerviosa al saber lo que iba hacer a continuación.

\- ¡E-es-estoy bi-bien! – (estúpidos nervios que me hacen tartamudear) – pensó la ojiazul – Así que ¿desde los doce? – preguntó

Adrien la miró y una sonrisa adorno su rostro tan perfecto, se rascó la nuca con su mano derecha, indicio que estaba igual de nervioso como ella lo estaba y eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

\- Sí, desde la vez de la fiesta de gala que mi papá hizo en casa, recuerdo que papá permitió que asistieras a la fiesta como mi invitaba para no aburrirme y como tus papas iban a estar, ya sabes, al ser los cocineros favoritos de papá – el sonrojo del chico aumentaba de intensidad conforme iba hablando.

\- Llevabas un vestido de noche sencillo pero muy bonito, era rojo con motitas negras – esta vez fue el turno del sonrojo de Marinette en aumentar – recuerdo lo increíblemente hermosa que te veías, fue tanto que por un momento pensé que estaba soñando.

Marinette no podía creer que Adrien recordaba esa noche tan detalladamente, esa noche fue increíble, nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida. Ese día lo estaba esperando con ansias, ya que en la fiesta llegarían muchos diseñadores famosos y ella iba a conocerlos a todos, recordó que trabajo en ese vestido por meses después de que el señor Agreste la invitara.

\- Esa noche, Chloe no se despegaba de mí, era molesta y me perseguía a todos lados – Adrien tembló al recordar como era su amiga rubia antes de conocer a su esposo pelirrojo – tú, al ver que ya estaba harto de Chloe, tomaste mi mano y corrimos al balcón para hablar el resto de la noche.

Adrien movió la mano que antes estaba en su nuca, para posarla bajo el mentón de la chica, obligándola a alzar su mirada y toparse con la de él. La diseñadora soltó un leve suspiro y pensó que podría cortar la distancia de sus bocas si se pusiera de puntillas, pero antes de continuar con la acción, Adrien la interrumpió.

\- Recuerdo que empezaste a molestarme porque no podía dejar de mirarte – la respiración del rubio golpeaba los labios de la chica, ocasionando que la ojiazul deseara probarlos de una buena vez – te dije que era porque parecías una mariquita y comencé a llamarte Buginette.

Marinette recordó el momento en el que Adrien se le ocurrió ese tonto sobrenombre que hacía que una calidez se esparciera por todo su cuerpo al escucharlo llamarla así en la escuela y cada vez que se encontraban.

\- En ese momento, tu imagen se grabó en mi mente, como te veías bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, lo que sentí cuando me enamoré de ti, en ese mismo instante, en ese mismo segundo, decidí dedicar mi vida en hacerte feliz, me prometí que nada iba impedir que lograra mi objetivo de hacerte sonreír - Adrien cerro sus ojos mientras posaba su frente sobre la de Marinette.

Luego de escuchar semejante discurso Marinette sabia sin duda que amar a ese tonto rubio era lo mejor que le podía pasar, así que, sin resistirlo más, so lanzo a los labios del rubio para iniciar el beso, por segunda vez esa noche.

Adrien correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad que Marinette, sus labios se devoraban el uno al otro, este pudo sentir como la chica introducía su lengua en su boca, haciendo gemir al rubio, luego de un rato se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Marinette lloraba de la felicidad y Adrien solo podía limpiar las lágrimas de su chica mientras que las de él salían al fin.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Yo te amaba cuando estábamos en secundaria – la revelación de Marinette sorprendió al rubio, no se lo esperaba, ya que siempre pensó que su princesa lo veía casi como un hermano.

\- Estaba prácticamente obsesionada contigo, solía tener posters tuyos en mis paredes, pero después de verte besando a Chloe me resigne a ser tu amiga – la confesión de la ojiazul hizo que el muchacho se emocionara más – creo que nunca deje de amarte, por eso nunca tuve novio y cuando llego Luka, no le di la misma atención que te daba a ti.

\- Nada pasó entre Chloe y yo, y nunca quise tener una novia a menos de que fueras tú – Marinette sonrío ante lo dicho por su rubio.

\- ¿Así que? ¿Me vas a decir, que el joven modelo, el más guapo de todo Paris, nunca ha estado con nadie? – la sonrisa de Marinette era picara demostrando a lo que daba a entender con esa pregunta.

\- Nunca he estado con ninguna chica, decidí esperar hasta encontrar a la chica perfecta, deseando en secreto que fueras tú la mujer con la que viviría esas experiencias – dijo Adrien, sorprendiendo a Marinette que entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería el rubio.

El rubio de ojos verdes tomó las manos de su princesa y con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, le pregunto si quería ser su novia. Marinette, al escuchar lo que su amigo de la infancia le pedía, solo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

Aunque ambos se deseaban, había decidido esperar hasta que su relación fuera más fuerte y concreta, además de que Adrien quería que la primera vez de ambos fuera especial. Sí, Marinette le confesó que nunca pudo llegar tan lejos con Luka, ya que algo en su corazón se lo impedía, y eso resulto ser su ahora novio.

Así que ambos, disfrutando la compañía del otro, se durmieron acurrucados en la cama de Marinette, mañana tenían una apuesta que terminar ya que era el último día para que la chica cumpliera el reto que fue establecido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja se dirigía a la mansión Agreste a ver al padre del rubio y cumplir con la apuesta que inicio todos los acontecimientos de la semana. Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión, la pareja fue recibida por la asistente del mayor de los Agreste, Nathalie los miraba sorprendida al ver como ambos llegaban con las manos entrelazadas demostrando que eran una pareja oficial.

\- El señor Agreste está listo para recibirlos en el estudio – Nathalie señalo la gran puerta que tenía a su lado – entren por favor, no lo hagan esperar.

La pareja obedeció las ordenes de la mujer y entraron en el estudio del diseñador Gabriel Agreste, este se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, contemplando el cuadro de su familia, este miraba con un aire de soledad el retrato de su difunta esposa.

\- Padre, hemos llegado, lamentamos la tardanza, ya sabes, el tráfico je je je – Adrien reía nervioso mientras se sonrojaba ya que la razón por la que iban con retraso era porque la pareja no podía dejar de besarse en toda la mañana.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte hijo, no fue tu culp… - Gabriel no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir al dar la vuelta y ver como su hijo y la joven hija de sus mejores chefs estaban tomados de la mano como una pareja.

\- Veo que al fin tuviste el valor de confesarte, debo decir que me alegra – el rubio mayor sonrío sorprendiendo a la pareja.

\- Wow…. No me esperaba esta reacción – Adrien dijo lugo de que su padre se acercara y lo abrazara para hacer lo mismo con Marinette.

\- ¡Bueno! Siempre considere a Marinette parte de la familia, me hacía feliz de que tuvieras una amiga que estaba interesada en ti por cómo eres y no por lo que tienes – contestó Gabriel.

\- ¡Gra-gracias por su a-ap-apoyo señor Agreste! – la chica se sonrojo al escuchar lo que su suegro le decía, la hacía muy feliz que su ídolo pensara eso de ella.

\- Marinette, sé que Adrien te trajo para que me enseñaras tus diseños, así que por qué no me los enseñas de una vez mientras bebemos té, he estado esperando verlos desde hace tiempo y la verdad estoy emocionado – Adrien no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba su padre decir.

Gabriel Agreste nunca se emocionaba por ver los diseños de ninguno de sus colegas, aprendices o aspirantes, es más, odiaba hacerlo y asignaba a su asistente u otros diseñadores a su cargo en completar dicha tarea, además que nunca pensó ver a su padre sonreír nuevamente, no desde que su madre murió debido al cáncer que la aparto de sus vidas.

Adrien miraba el cuadro de su madre con nostalgia y tristeza, deseando que estuviera con ellos compartiendo este momento, él sabía que su madre amaba a Marinette como si fuera su propia hija, siempre mimándola y comprándole regalos cada vez que podía, sabía que la noticia de que ahora estaban juntos hubiera hecho que su madre llorara de la emoción.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! – escucho como su padre halagaba a la peli azul por los diseños de la chica – Marinette sabía que tenías talento al diseñar el vestido de la señorita Bourgeois, ¡pero esto es sorprendente! – Marinette no podía contener su felicidad.

Que el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste te diga que tu trabajo es increíble no tenía precio. Adrien por su parte, se llenó de felicidad al ver como a su princesa se le iluminaba el rostro, le había prometido hacerla feliz a como dé lugar y sabía que esta reunión había logrado que esto sucediera.

\- ¿Qué te parece si, después de tu graduación, empiezas como mi aprendiz directa en la compañía? – tanto Adrien como Marinette se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Gabriel.

\- ¡GRACIAS SEÑOR AGRESTE, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! – grito emocionada Marinette.

\- Por favor, llámame Gabriel – le sonrió.

El resto de la tardo fue acompañado de risas e historias vergonzosas de cuando Adrien era pequeño, esto solo mortifico al chico y estuvo rojo de la vergüenza el resto de la tarde. Gabriel estaba feliz porque al fin su hijo conocía la felicidad que el sintió cuando su esposa vivía, solo podía desear que su hijo fuera feliz por el resto de su vida y sabía que Marinette iba lograr que el joven Agreste lo fuera.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Bien, esta historia está oficialmente (Falta el epílogo) terminada. Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews de todos.

Mañana subiré el verdadero final de la historia, y tal vez suba uno que otro fic que tengo por ahí. Como siempre, espero sus reviews, déjenme saber si les gusto y si debo mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5: Epílogo

Hola a todos, este es el último capítulo de mi historia, quiero agradecer de verdad el apoyo que recibí mientras escribía este fic, como prometí, tengo más historias que pronto estaré subiendo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene desnudez, pero nada explicito (No soy de escribir lemons).

* * *

5\. Epílogo

La mañana era fría, la nieve cubría la ventana de la habitación, Adrien sintió una brisa fría recorrer su espalda descubierta, aun medio dormido, el rubio dirigió su mirada a la chica de pelo azul que se encontraba a su lado. Marinette se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, el día anterior había sido pesado, el trabajo que tenía con Gabriel era muy demandante, con la línea de invierno pronta a lanzarse, el estrés y la presión eran grandes.

Por suerte esa noche cuando regreso a casa, su novio la esperaba con chocolate caliente y pastelitos hechos por su madre, la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, amaba a su novio, este chico se dedicaba a hacerla feliz, a pesar de que últimamente no tenían mucho tiempo para ellos, Marinette trabajaba mucho y el rubio se la pasaba estudiando para terminar sus estudios de física.

Tres años habían pasado ya desde la reunión con Gabriel, al final, el padre de Adrien le permitió seguir sus sueños de estudiar física en vez de negocios, ahora que Gabriel entrenaría personalmente a Marinette y que ella era ahora la novia de su hijo, le sirvió para dejar que su hijo hiciera lo que de verdad quería, ya que, en el futuro, ella era la que iba a heredar su imperio una vez se casara con Adrien, claro, ellos no sabían que el Agreste mayor tenía ese plan, solo debía esperar.

Además, también eran tres años desde que Adrien y Marinette empezaron a salir, tres años desde que empezaron a vivir juntos. Luego de que Alya se mudara con Nino, la peli azul no pudo encontrar una compañera nueva, Chloe disfrutaba su vida matrimonial, así que ella estaba fuera de lista de candidatas, Alix, viajaba mucho compitiendo contra su novio Kim, Juleka y Rose estaban ocupadas con su propio negocio, las opciones que le quedaban eran muy pocas, el departamento era muy caro, eso al parecer era razón suficiente para espantar otros aplicantes.

Fue entonces cuando Adrien le propuso que se mudara con él, Marinette no lo dudó, acepto, con la condición de que vivirían como compañeros y no como pareja, al menos hasta que la relación avanzara bastante, es decir, empezaron a salir hace una semana y ya van a mudarse juntos, sentía que iban muy rápido. Adrien acepto, la verdad, tenía la esperanza de que convivieran como pareja, pero sabía que su novia tenía razón, así que le dio espacio, la enamoro con el pasar de los días, hasta que un día decidieron dar el siguiente paso.

Ese día fue mágico, luego de celebrar su primer aniversario como pareja, Adrien y Marinette regresaron a casa, ya era tarde, Tikki y Plagg estaban dormidos acurrucados en el sofá, desde que se mudaron juntos, ambos gatos permanecían juntos, nunca se separaban, era gracioso de ver que sus gatos imitaran a sus dueños.

\- Gracias por hoy, la cena estuvo increíble – Marinette sonrió abrazando a su novio – me sorprendiste, habíamos acordado que no haríamos nada fuera de lo normal.

\- ¿Crees que salir a cenar con mi novia es algo fuera de lo normal? – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡Sí! Cuando me llevas a uno de los restaurantes más caros y exclusivos en todo Francia – la respuesta de la ojiazul hizo que Adrien riera.

\- Sabes que por ti bajaría la luna y las estrellas solo para verte feliz – Adrien poso su frente sobre la de Marinette, rozando su nariz con la suya.

\- ¡Que cursi eres! – la chica lo empujo levemente.

\- Tengo algo más para ti – dijo separándose de su chica.

Adrien se acercó a la mesita de la sala para abrir recoger una cajita que Marinette había ignorado completamente, el rubio se dirigió a su novia y le entrego el regalo. Marinette se sorprendió al ver la cajita en sus manos, el color fue drenado de la cara de la chica, ¡no podía ser lo que ella creía que era? O ¿tal vez sí?

Adrien al ver la reacción de Marinette salto inmediatamente a explicar de qué se trataba el regalo para la chica peli azul.

\- ¡No es lo que parece! ¡No es un anillo! – Adrien exclamo asustando a la peli azul sin querer.

Marinette no entendía por qué, pero se sentía desilusionada de que no fuera lo que pensó que era. Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente y abrió la cajita para descubrir unos aretes de rubí, las joyas tenían cinco motitas negras.

\- ¿Esto es? ¿se parece a…? – Marinette no pudo terminar la oración cuando Adrien la besó.

\- Los aretes son iguales al vestido que usaste cuando me enamore de ti, los mande a hacer especialmente para ti – Adrien contestó luego de separase.

\- ¡Lo mandaste a hacer!, solo para mí, Adrien esto es… es demasiado – Marinette no lo podía creer.

\- Quería darte un regalo que era digno para ti, pero esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer – contestó.

\- ¡Dios! Eres demasiado cursi y esto es demasiado, y yo no tengo nada para ti, decidimos no hacer nada extravagante para nuestro aniversario y vienes tú y lo arruinas todo con la cita perfecta y el regalo perfecto, porque eres el novio perfecto y yo soy una novia terrible, que duerme en un cuarto separado cuando lo único que quiero es despertar a tu lado todas las mañanas y yo… - Marinette fue silenciada nuevamente por el beso de Adrien.

El rubio la besaba apasionadamente y Marinette no pudo hacer nada más que derretirse en los brazos de su novio, en ese momento se dio cuenta lo que tenía que hacer, así que lo abrazo, pegando su cuerpo contra el de él. Adrien se sorprendió, usualmente cuando se besan él es el que demuestra más iniciativa, aun así, acepto el cambio con gusto.

\- Yo también tengo algo para ti – Marinette lo miró con amor y con nerviosismo, sabía que lo que iba a continuación cambiaría su relación para siempre.

\- ¡De verdad! – exclamó sorprendido - ¿Y puedo saber qué es? – pregunto divertido.

\- Quiero dar el siguiente paso – Marinette confesó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡¿En se-seri-o?! – Adrien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, nunca pensó que hoy sería el día en el que haría el amor con la mujer que más amaba.

Marinette se quitó la chaqueta para luego removerse el vestido que usaba esa noche. La boca de Adrien casi choca con el piso al ver a su novia en ropa interior. La peli azul llevaba puesto un sostén rosa, sus bragas eran del mismo color, el rubio sintió como su cuerpo ardía de deseo, su novia lo miraba, esperando que reaccionara, él entendió inmediatamente y comenzó a desvestirse.

En momentos, Adrien se encontraba en ropa interior al igual que Marinette, ambo se devoraban con la mirada, claro que la ojiazul ya había visto al ojiverde sin camisa, ya había recorrido sus abdominales con sus manos, pero ahora iba a ser diferente, esta vez, no se iba a detener.

Ambos se volvieron a besar mientras se dirigían a la habitación del rubio ya que era la más cercana, Adrien luchaba por desabrochar el sostén de Marinette, no tenía mucha suerte con eso, Marinette rio al notar la lucha de su novio, la chica ayudo al rubio a desabrochar la prenda.

Adrien perdió el aliento, no podía creer que esta mujer tan hermosa era su novia, Marinette prosiguió a remover la parte baja de la prenda y luego removió la de su novio, ahora ambos estaban expuestos, ya no había marcha atrás, el beso que siguió después fue tan intenso, ambos cayeron en la cama del rubio, ambos se sentían arder, las caricias dejaban sensaciones que no habían sentido antes.

\- Segura que estas lista, una vez que empecemos, ya no habrá marcha atrás – el rubio le preguntó.

Marinette pudo ver como Adrien la miraba con ternura al preguntarle si estaba segura de que quería continuar, ¡Dios, como amaba a este tonto! Ella tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo besó. eso fue suficiente para Adrien, esa noche, dejaron que el amor hablara por ellos, esa noche fue la primera vez que compartieron una cama, después de esa noche, decidieron al fin compartir la misma habitación y la misma cama.

Eso fue hace ya un año y medio, desde entonces, la relación de ambos ha sido mucho más fuerte y cada noche era prueba de lo mucho que se amaban.

La mañana de diciembre era fría, Adrien se acercó a la espalda de Marinette; comenzó a depositar besos en la espalda de la chica, inicio desde la parte baja de su espalda descubierta hasta llegar a sus hombros desnudos, el exmodelo escuchó como su novia gemía de placer, parecía que disfrutaba como el rubio la despertaba.

\- Buenos días – Adrien sonrío al escucharla.

\- Buenos días Buginette – respondió.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto un sábado en la mañana, con este clima y la nieve cubriendo nuestra ventana? – preguntó la chica – deberías estar durmiendo.

\- Lo siento, pero alguien me quitó la cobija mientras dormía y al estar sin ropa, pues es normal que te de frio – respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Marinette solo pudo sonrojarse ante lo que dijo su novio, no lo podía creer todavía. La noche anterior, Adrien y Marinette celebraron su tercer aniversario como pareja, la noche fue mágica, justo como la noche de su primer aniversario, pero este era diferente; por alguna extraña razón, Marinette sentía que su novio se comportaba extraño, parecía nervioso, pero al llegar a casa y sentir como la consentía en la habitación, decidió no preguntar, hasta ahora.

\- Adrien, anoche estabas un poco extraño – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Extraño? ¿Yo? ¡Nah! – Adrien se sonrojo, sus nervios volvieron.

\- ¿Chaton? ¿Qué sucede? – Marinette estaba preocupada, nunca había visto a Adrien tan… nervioso.

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos otra apuesta? Hace mucho que no hacemos una – preguntó.

De todo lo que podía haberle dicho, no se esperó esto. Hace tres años que no hacían otra apuesta, desde que terminaron la última.

\- ¿Una apuesta? – preguntó confundida - ¿Y qué clase de apuesta? – la chica lo miraba, esperando que elaborara una respuesta.

\- Una apusta de amor – le contestó al fin.

\- Te reto a que te cases conmigo, si lo logras llevaras este anillo que tengo para ti –

Después de decirle eso, Adrien saco un anillo de oro con un hermoso diamante, Marinette reconoció esa joya inmediatamente, era el anillo de compromiso de la madre de Adrien, no podía creer que se lo estaba ofreciendo, ¡Dios! No creía que Adrien la estaba retando a que se casara con él.

\- ¿Y si no cumplo la apuesta? – preguntó la chica, quería ver que tenía preparado el rubio para ese escenario.

\- Si no, deberás pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí, sin importar lo que suceda – respondió el rubio.

Marinette no sabía qué hacer, se quedó paralizada ante la propuesta de su novio, solo podía pensar si estaba lista para casarse, Chloe y Alya estaban felices después de casarse, la rubia esperaba un hijo pronto y la morena había comenzado a tratar de quedar embarazada de Nino, la chica peli azul recordó lo felices que se veían sus dos amigas al lado de sus esposos y eso la hizo pensar en que a ella le gustaría eso en su futuro, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto.

\- ¿Qué dices Mari? ¿Te casarías conmigo? – los ojos de Adrien destellaban de amor por su chica al preguntarle si se quería casar con él.

Marinette no podía dejar de pensar que era muy pronto, pero después pensó que no lo era; se conocían desde los cinco años, Adrien la ama desde los doce años y Marinette lo ama desde los dieciséis, a la mierda con la duda.

\- ¡Sí! ¡sí! ¡SÍ! – Marinette se abalanzó contra Adrien besándolo y tomando el anillo para colocarlo en su dedo.

Adrien no lo podía creer, era como un sueño, su princesa dijo que sí, el rubio la besó nuevamente para sellar el compromiso. Oficialmente estaban comprometidos, Marinette se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente con la camisa que utilizo el chico la noche anterior. Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a todos para darles la gran noticia.

Esa tarde el padre del rubio hizo una fiesta para celebrar el compromiso de la pareja, los padres de Marinette no podían dejar de llorar de la felicidad y los amigos de la pareja no paraban de felicitarlos, todo era perfecto, y Adrien se lo debía a la apuesta que hicieron hace tres años, la apuesta que lo cambio todo.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Muy bien, este si es el final, espero que les gustara esta historia, al fin la pude terminar, déjenme saber que tal les pareció y estén atentos a mis próximas historias. Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
